Fantasmas são ricos e meninas são malucas
by Uchiha Hyuuga Anna
Summary: Oneshot baseada em conversa entre Uchiha Hyuuga Anna Anna e Natsuno Niji Mah no que isso dará!Nós participamos da fic!


Disclaimer- Naruto não me pertence.

Legenda-

Anna- O Sasuke é lindo -fala

Anna-segura cartaz escrito 'o Sasuke é lindo' -ação

Anna-(O Sasuke é lindo) -pensamento

Explicando a oneshot: Essa oneshot na verdade era uma conversa no MSN entre eu(Anna) e Natsuno Niji (Mah).Na oneshot nós aparecemos e eu sou namorada do Neji,do Kiba e do Sasuke.A Mah é do Minato e do Sasuke.Temos uma participação especial no final da fic de uma OOC que a Mah inventou.Ela é a irmã gêmea de Sasuke.Seu nome é Uchiha Yume.

Espero que gostem!!!

Fantasmas são ricos e meninas são malucas

Mah- Oi Neji-kun!Oi Kiba-kun

Neji- Yo

Mah- Oi Kiba,oi akamaru!

Sasuke- Oi...u.u

Kiba- YO!!!TUDO BEM?!

Akamaru- AUAU!!

Mah- Au au pra você akamaru! xD

Anna- Yo Sasuke!!!

Sasuke- Oii

Minato-chegando super rápidoOiiiiiiiiiii Gentiiiiiiiiiii!!!;D

Mah-º¬º Oiii

Anna -Yo minato-kun!!!

Neji-Yo

Kiba- YO!!!!

Akamaru- AUAU!!

Minato- Yo

Neji- Aposto que vocês não terão nenhuma review...

Mah-apoiada em sasukeAi ai...\\\\\\

Anna- É...T.T

Mah- Que apoio Neji...u.u

Kiba- Calma Anna!!!Você ainda terá muitas reviews!!!sorriso lindo mostrando aqueles dentes caninos perfeitosTenho certeza!!

Neji -Só no dia em que eu for pra Marte...

Kiba- Isso vai ser agora então!!!dá gatsuuga em Neji que vai pra marte

Akamaru- AUAU!!!

Mah- O.O

MinatoTapa o olho de MahMuito violento pra você!

Anna- Calma aí q eu vou resgatar o Neji-kun!!!vestida de astronauta

Mah-(E olha q eu treinei com a tsunade)

Sasuke- o.O

Anna- Voltei!!!com neji nos braços

Mah-tira mão de minato do olho¬¬º

Neji -Agora o cachorro e o cachorrinho fofinho vão se ver comigo!!!

Anna- VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER NADA COM O KIBA-KUN!!!

Kiba- É!

Mah- Estou sendo excluída

Akamaru- AUAUAUAUAU!!!

Anna -Sasuke-kun!!Me ajuda a dar uma surra no Neji?!

Mah-senta no chão e olha pro céu

Neji- NANI?!PENSEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMASSE!!!

Sasuke- Agora num da...mas eu bato nele depoisSenta ao lado de Mah

Sasuke- Tudo bem?o.O

Mah-¬¬Que você acha?

Sasuke- Hum...

Anna- Mas você ameaçou o Kiba-kun!!

Kiba-Senta do lado de Mah e de SasukeAi,ai

Mah- Que que o Inuzuka ta fazendo aqui?¬¬

Akamaru-deita ao lado do povoAuau...

Kiba- Vim te fazer companhia!!

Akamaru- AUAU!!

Minato-senta de frente pra MahOiii

Mah- Valeu Kiba! Oii Minato!

Kiba- Kiba is a good boy!!

Akamaru- auau?!

Mah- Mas e o Tobi?

Kiba- Tobi também!!

Anna-discutindo com Neji

Kiba- Ai,ai...Essa aí não tem jeito mesmo,né,Mah-chan?!

Akamaru- É..auau..me..auau..smo!!

Mah- É...bora ajudar!\o/

Mah-levanta e separa Neji e Anna

Mah- AAAAAAAH!O CACHORRO FALOU!

Kiba-ajuda a separarAKAMARUUU!!!!VOCÊ FALOU!!!êêêêê!!!!!

Mah- Se acalmem vocês!Ò.ó

Mah-ativa mangekyou sharingan(N.AS.Vão descobrir porque ela tem ao longo da fic)

Anna- QUE?!DEIXA EU BATER NO NEJI!!!!!!

Neji- Que que eu te fiz?!

Kiba- Vai começar...Mah-chan,você usa o mangekyou sharingan e eu o garouga ok?!

Mah- Ok! Vamooos lá! Mangekyou Sharingan

Anna- AHHHHH!!!!NEJI!!usa neji de escudo

Neji- Eu vou te proteger!!!!BYAKUGAN!!!

Kiba- Garouga!!!

Akamaru-Ele ...auau..s ...par...auau..a.ram ...auau...de ...auau...br...igar AUAUAUAU!!!

Mah- Funcionou Kibaaa!!! \o/ uhuw

Kiba- êêêêêêêêê

Mah-pega akamaru no coloVocê falou!!!Que D+!!!da um beijinho

Kiba- Conseguimos!!!Agora quem é o gênio agora Neji?!

Neji- Você que não é!

Akamaru-AUAU!!! Aka...maru ...auau...é ...um ...auau ...bom ...cachorrinho!!!! AUAUAU!!!

Mah- Nóóis Kiba-kun!

Kiba- êêêêêêêêê

Mah-senta com akamaru no colo ao lado de sasuke e de frente pra Minato

Kiba-senta ao lado de Mah

Mah- Somos crianças felizes...tirando o Minato que é um adulto feliz

Neji- Anna,quer ir tomar sorvete?

Anna - Agora não,baka!!!

Kiba- Vai começar!

Mah- Kiba...vamos de novo?

Anna -To brincando!!!!

Mah -Hum...sei...

Kiba- Agora eu tenho duas amigas!!!!abraça Mah

Akamaru- AUAU!! SHANNARO!!!! AUAU!!

Mah- hehe...

Anna- Kiba-kun!!

Mah- Abraço coletivoooo!!!junta todo mundo e abraça

Kiba-abraçado em Mah

Anna e Neji- êêêêêêêêê

Neji- Neji é um gênio feliz!!!

Neji- Pera!!!!Eu tô atrasado!!!a Ten-chan vai me matar!!!

Kiba- Atrasado pra que?

Mah- o.o

Neji- Eu tenho um encontro com a Ten-chan...u///u

Neji-vai embora correndo

Mah- o.o'''

Anna -Sasuke-kun você está tão calado

Sasuke- zzz

Kiba- O seu namorado acabou de sair correndo para se encontrar com outra e você não faz nada?! Né Mah-chan?!

Mah- Era o que eu estava pensando...xD

Anna - Ué...se eu posso ter 3 namorados,porque o Neji-kun não pode ter duas namoradas?!

Kiba- O.O

Aka- O.O

Mah- O.O

Anna -

Sasuke- zzz

Mah-chuta sasukeACORDA!!!Ò.ó

Sasuke- Hã????O.O Mamãe!

Mikoto- Sim filhinho?!

Kiba- O outro ali fala com mortos...

Mah- AAAAAAAAAAAH! FANTASMA!!! O.O Minato-kun!

Kiba- Nossa!!!Você tem um ótimo gosto,Anna-chan!!!Um de seus namorados fala com os mortos,o outro é uma galinha...

Akamaru- É!!AUAU!!

Mah - pula no colo de MinatoPera...ele também morreu...O.Opula do colo de MinatoE um fala com animais,né kiba?

Kiba- Aham!!!Eu ser legal!!!

Mah- Kiba...eu te admiro...você fugiu de Konoha pra salvar o Akamaru e quase morreu!Aprenda com o Kiba-kun Greenpeace!

Kiba-chorando de emoção Eu também te admiro Mah-chan!!!Você ser minha melhor amiga!!!

Anna- AAAAAAAAAH!!!ESTAMOS RODEADOS DE FANTASMAS!!

Aka- AAAAAAAH!!!

Mah- Se esconde de Mikoto e MinatoFantasmas...eu tenho um namorado q fala com os mortos...o.o êêêêêêêêê

Kiba- E um que é morto...

Mah- É...TT.TT

Minato- O que foi Mah-chantenta abraçar

Kiba- Vou proteger minha amiga!!!fica na frente de Mah-chan

Mah- AAAAAAAAAAH!pula pra uma árvore Kiba corre meu amigo!O fantasminha pluft vai te pegar

Minato e Mikoto- Hã?

Kiba- AAAAAAAAH!!!

Mah- Olhem pelo lado bom...não é o Fugaku...

Kiba- É...

Mah- É só falar,quer ver...?¬¬

Kiba- OMG!!!!

Mah- Q foi?

Kiba- O Akamaru ta com febre!!!

Akamaru- au...

Kiba- Vou te proteger!!!segura akamaru enquanto chora

Mah- Eu sou ninja médica...deixa eu ver...estende o braço

Kiba- Vou te levar para a Hana cuidar de você!!

Mah- Que bom que fui ouvida...

Kiba- Hana ser veterinária!!!Sai correndo pra casa dele

Minato- Mah-hime...o que ouve...?coloca mão no ombro de MahPor que está fugindo de mim?

Mah- o.o'''

Anna- Agora os dois foram embora e um ta dormindo!!

Sasuke- zzz

Mah- por nada...o.o'''corre pra trás de sasuke dormindo

Sasuke- ZZZ

Anna-corro pra trás de sasuke também

Mah- Anna...tem 2 fantasmas aqui...T.T Tô com medooo

Anna- Eu também...T.T

Mah- Cadê a Mikoto-fantasma-gaspazinho??? O.O

Mikoto- AQUI!!!!!! AUSHAUSHUAHSUAHSUAHUSA!!! VOU TE PEGAR!!! VOCÊS DEVEM MORRER!!!!!! A ANNA-SAN, O SASUKE-CHAN E A MAH-SAN!!!!!!

Mah!!!!- AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SASUKE!!!! SUA Mãe não gosta de mim!!! (agora sei pq dizem coisas ruins das sogras...¬¬)

Anna- NEM DE MIM!!!!

Mah- Mah-san??!!Mikoto-san o que eu te fiz?Eu nem te conheço!E o Sasuke é seu filho!!!ò.ó

Minato-olhando tudo calmamente

Fugaku- MAH-SAN!!!!!!!!VOU TE MATAR!!!ANNA-SAN!!!!! VOU TE MATAR!!!!!! SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO É IGUAL AO ITACHI-PERFECT?!!! VOU TE MATAR TAMBÉM!!!!!!!

Anna- Me deixa viva Mikoto-san!!! Fugaku-sama!!!

Mah- AAAAAH!É o tribufuuu!!!Vai de retro satanás!Chuta que é macumba!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Anna- hã?

Sasuke- Eu queria ser como o Itachi...T.T Mas não consegui...gomem ne

Anna- Perdoa ele!!!Fugaku-sama!!!!Pelo amor de Deus!!!!

Mah- Eu nem conheço o cara e ele já quer me matar?o.O

se esconde do fugakuOlha que eu chamo o orochimaru!

Fugaku- NÃO!!!!!!TENHA PIEDADE!!!!!ELE JÁ ME LEVOU PARA AQUELA CAVERNA DELE!!!!!!

Anna- Pois é né?!

Mah-pega celOlha que eu ligo!Ò.ó(O que o desespero não faz)

Fugaku- Tenha piedade Mah-sama!!!!!!!!

Mah-digita 1º nºMuaha

Fugaku- Deixo você seus namorados e sua amiguinha!!Todos vivinhos e amiguinhos!!!

Anna-Cochicha para mahdigita até o sétimo número!!Muaha

Mah- Ok

Mah-digita até o 7ºMuaha:

Fugaku- NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mah- Então xô!Vai de retro!Chuta q é macumba!Ò.ó

Fugaku- EU DEIXO VOCÊS DUAS SE CASAREM COM O SASUKE-PERFECT!!!

Kiba- Voltei!!!O que eu perdi?!

Mah- Fantasmas malucos

Kiba- Só isso?!

Itachi- PAPAII!!!!

Anna- ITACHI?!

Itachi- Mãe!Pai!Oi minha mah-nii-chan-hana!

Mikoto- NANI?!

Itachi-abraça MahEla é filha de vocês!

Mah- Eu sou?o.O

Mikoto e Fugaku-NANI¹²³¹²³¹²³¹²³¹²³¹²³¹²³²¹?!!!!

Mah- E um reencontro familiar...¬¬Nani digo eu...¬¬

Itachi- ELA É FILHA DE VOCÊS!fantasmas surdos...¬¬

Kiba- Vixi...mainha!!

Mah- Eu?o.O

Todos- NANI?!!!!

Itachi- É!D

Anna- EU TAMBÉM SOU!!!!

Todos- NANI¹³¹²³¹²³?!

Mah- Eu sou uma Uchiha...ta certo que eu sabia disso...mas ser filha do Fugaku-tribufu é dose!

Anna- SOU IRMÃ GÊMEA DO ITACHI-CHAN!!

Mah- Eu também!Somos trigêmeos!!!\o/

Anna- êêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê

Itachi- êêêêêêêêê

Mah- Mikoto-san...você teve 4 filhos e num sabia?¬¬

Kiba- NÃO!!!!EU A ANNA-CHAN,A MAH-CHAN E O ITACHI-CHAN SOMOS QUADRIGEMEOS!!!!

Mah- Ok...5 filhos e um é do clã inuzuka e não sabia?¬¬

Anna- O.O

Mikoto- Bem...é que...o pai do Kiba era tão bonitinho...

Mah-aponta pra FugakuMas isso é demais!Isso não é bonitinho!Eu tenho que ser filha desse cara?T.T

Mikoto- É que ele tinha grana!! O Neji-kun também é gêmeo de vocês!!!O Hizashi tinha grana também!!!:

Mah-olha pra fugakuNem toda grana do mundo vale isso...¬¬E o Hizashi também não é lindo...¬¬

Anna - Pois é...

Kiba- Você teve seis filhos e não sabia?

Kiba- Hein ,mamãe?!

Mah -Bom...já que agora somos uma família...abraça Fugaku e quase vomitaPapaaaiii...você ta tããão calado...me da mesada?

Anna- Pra mim também!!

Kiba- Não esquece de mim e do Akamaru!!!

Akamaru- AUAU!!

Anna - E do Neji-kun!!

Mah -Eu sou um gênio!Q nem o itachi...e sou irmã preferida dele...a Anna é ótima com marionetes e o Kiba e o Neji e o Akamaru são legais!!!Mesada papai!excluindo Itachi e SasukePapai?o.O

Anna -O Sasuke-kun é um gatinho!!!Não esquece dele!!!

Mah -cadê o papai??

Fugaku- Bem...Eu darei mesada de 200reais para o Itachi-chan,o Sasuke-chan,A Mah-chan e para a Anna-chan!O Neji e o Kiba,são filhos da Mikoto com o Hizashi e com um cara aí.

Mah -xD uhuw 200 reais!Te amo papaiiii!!!

Mikoto- Minha mesada para o Kiba-kun e para o Neji-kun é de 650 reais!

Mah -O.O

Fugaku- A mesada de vocês aumentou para 800 reais

Mah - êêêêêêêêê!! Uhuw!To riccaaaaaaaaaa

Mikoto-1.000reais

Mah -O.O

Fugaku-3.000reais!!

Mah- Esses caras tem uma árvore de dinheiro??? ;D

Anna- Sei lá...

Mikoto-5.550reais!!

Fugaku-10.000reais!!

Mah- OMG!!!

Mikoto-20.000

Mah -Anna...de onde eles tiram isso???

Fugaku-40.000

Mah- o.O PAREEEEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IIIIIIIIII

Anna- Deixa!!

Mah- PAREM!!!Vocês vão ficar pobres!

Anna- Aí nossa mesada aumenta!!

Mah- Mas depois de 1 mês não tem mais mesada!

Anna- Ele já morreu!!

Mah- 200 pra cada,ok?

Anna- Você gosta do fugaku?!

Mah- Desse sim!abraça papai

Anna- Quanto dinheiro o clã Uchiha tem?

Mah- sei lá!É tudo rico!

Fugaku-1.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 bilhões por pessoa!

Kiba- Quantos zeros!!

Mah- Pode crer kiba

Anna- Viu?!

Mah- º¬ºEu amo esse cara!!Papai casa comigo???

Anna- Deixa a mesada aumentar Mah-nee-chan!!

Mah- (Muaha...xD) Papaiiii casa comigo? (assim fico rica de vez)

Anna- Mikoto!!O Fugaku ta dando 40.000 de mesada pra gente!!!Mais q você!!

Mikoto-80.000!!

Mah- Paaaaaaaaaaapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!Casa comigo?????

Fugaku- Não prefere semanada?!

Anna- semanada?

Mah- Papai me ignorou...

Fugaku- é...vocês ganham 100.000 por semana!!Eu tava falando com você!

Mah- Mas num respondeu...

Fugaku- Eu respondi perguntando se você não prefere semanada em vez de se casar comigo!!Porque aí você teria q me beijar o dia inteiro!!

Mah-entra em coma ECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-semi morta

Anna-MAH-NEE-CHAN!!!

Minato- Minha namorada ta morta que nem eu...D

Mah- X.X

Anna- MAH-NEE-CHAN,VOCÊ NAO PREFERE SEMANADA NÃO?T.T

Mah- x.xmorta

Sasuke- BUA

Anna-liga para Orochimaru's revivalEu pago minha mesada para ressuscitar Uchiha Mah!!!paga 100.000reais para Orochimaru's revival

Mah-(Prefiro ficar morta)

Anna- Então Mah-nee-chan,não prefere semanada?!

Mah-(mantenha essa cobra longe de mim,do itachi e do sasuke)

Mikoto- semanada para Neji e Kiba de 200.000:

Mah-(O oro ta aqui?Me ressuscitou?o.O)

Anna- Ele já foi embora!!Já te ressuscitou!!

Mah- Ah...

Fugaku-400.000!

Mah- Ok...quero semanada...sem casamento,é mais saudável.xD

Mikoto-800.000!!

Fugaku-1.000.000

Anna- Pai,faz uma mesada diária de 5.000.000?!Pra mim?!

Fugaku- Claro!!

Mah- Pra mim também!

Fugaku- Cada membro adulto do clã Uchiha ganha diariamente 1.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.0000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000

Mah- WOW!!Itachi seu sortudo!...Pera...eu sou gêmea dele...sou adulta também!!!wow!!

Anna- A gente também!!

Kiba- Aí tem muito mais zeros!!!

Fugaku- Nós ganhamos por hora 1.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.0000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.0000.000.000.000.000.0000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.0000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000

Kiba- O.O

Anna- O.O

Akamaru- O.O

Mah-desmaia e cai em cima de kiba

Kiba-segura Mah

Mah- . WOW Ser uchiha nunca foi tão bom

Kiba- Concordo!!!:

Mah- EU AMO SER UCHIHA!!!

Yume:Yo pessoas...Voltei da vila da neve diz timidamente uma garota de uns 13 anos com cabelos castanhos e olhos negros Oi...

Yume- TT.TT Aff...nem meus pais me reconheceram...

Mikoto- Yo Yume-chan!

Yume- Mamãe...n.n Yo..

Fugaku- Yo!!Vai querer a mesada diária?!

Yume- o.O Desde quando você é tão animado comigo pai?¬¬º

Fugaku- Desde que fui ameaçado de ser mandado pra caverna do Orochimaru!!

Yume:Quem é esse tio?o.O

Neji volta

Neji- Ai,ai...vou pra casa,to cansado!Quem é essa aí?

Yume:Hãã...Você é o primo da Hinata-chan,né?aponta pra neji

Neji- Hai

Yume- Legal...eu e ela somos amigas!uhuw

Neji vai embora

Yume- Educação...¬¬

Kiba- Akamaru,cumprimente a dama!!

Akamaru- Yo!!Yume-chan!!

Yume- O cachorro falou...O\\\O

Kiba-Yo,Yume-san!pega a mão de yume e beija

Yume- Prazer Inuzuka-san...\\\\\

Kiba- O prazer é todo meu!

Anna- Kiba-kun é cavalheiro!!!uhuw

Yume- É...

Mah-entra em estilo ankooie!!!

Anna- Mah-chan,o sasuke-kun ainda ta dormindo?

Mah- Acho que não...gritandoSASUKUN!!!

Sasuke-gritandoTo no banho!!!

Mah-º¬º

Anna-º¬º

Sasuke-T.T

Yume- o.O

Anna- A culpa não é nossa q você é tão...

Mah- PERFEITO

Anna- é!!!

Mah- E coloca perfeito nisso

Anna- perfeito é muito pouco!

Mah- Sasuke nem chega a ser humano!!Nem o meu Minato...aquele dali já é fantasmapega celOROCHIMARU!BOTA ESSES FANTASMAS PRA CORRER!!!MENOS O MEU LINDO MINATO

Orochimaru- Ui!!!Simbora!!!

Fugaku e Mikoto saem correndo

Anna-puxando Kiba-kun,Akamaru e SasukeVamos embora!!Lembra q o Sasuke-kun ia lá pra casa hoje?!

Mah- Amanhã minha querida...amanhã...¬¬

Anna- ah não!!

Mah- Nem vem!puxa SasukeEle fica comigo essa noite e de manhã vai pra aí

Anna- Até amanhã Sasuke-kun,Mah-chan e Yume-chan!!

Sasuke- Até amanhã

Mah- Até

Yume- Té mais:

Mah- beijo!!!Té mais Oro-chan-baka

Orochimaru- Té mais minha poderosa!!!-dando tchauzinho com a mão

Mah- o.o'''

Anna- o.o'''

FIM!!!!

Deixem reviews!!!!

Kisses da Uchiha Hyuuga Anna e da Natsuno Niji !!!!!!


End file.
